ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Baron "Blaze" Tomson
Baron "Blaze" Tomson (born October 13, 1990) is an American Professional Wrestler. Baron "Blaze" Tomson is currently signed with the Insurgency Wrestling Federation, he was founded by the owner of Tough Enough Wrestling (TEW) after watching a backyard style match featuring Baron destroying a local jobber. He was offered a contract on the spot which he gladly accepted. He became known for his fierce aggression and sadistic no care attitude, and made a reputation by sometimes setting his opponents on fire after a match. This controversial method made Baron very popular with the hardcore fans in TEW; however his hot headed attitude also made him hated by the owners of the company who refused to push him due to his unpredictable and destructive repertoire. Regardless his huge fan base would force the owners to push him into the main event status but when Baron took matters into his own hands, the chairmen of the board would decide he was more trouble than he is worth and released him much to the fan's disappointment. He is a 4 time TEW Heavyweight Champion and a 6 time TEW Interactive champion. He's been training as a wrestler since high school and while some of his skills were self taught, he had many trainers over the years train him in kick boxing and chain wrestling. During his stint in TEW, he also learned many high flying moves since most workers in the federation were luchadores or spot monkeys. From his extensive training he has developed a hybrid style of high power offense along with crisp, nearly graceful acrobatics. He could perform a standing moonsault with his eyes closed. While he is very athletic, he seldom ever takes to the skies, doing so either just to show off or when he needs to switch up his game plan. Early life Baron is born in the suburbs of New Jersey just south from the main city. His father worked as a plumber for a big time company and his mother was a waitress at a local Hooters. Baron grew up watching cartoons and wrestling all the while interacting with his family. As a boy, Baron became fascinated with the wrestling world and was inspired by many of the athletes. From this he took the likes of Shawn Michaels, Kane and Rick Flair as his main idols. Disaster would soon strike when his father is fired from the company following an incident with a client. At the same time his mother would also quit her job and began secretly working as a prostitute behind her husband's back. Baron would spend more and more time on his own while his parents stayed out for most of the day. Then on one day a neighbor noticed smoke coming from the windows of the house and called the fire department. When they arrived in time to put of the fire, they found young Baron passed out from underneath a table that was almost completely surrounded by flames. Baron was taken to the nearest hospitable where he was put under intensive care, when the doctors checked on him, they found that he didn't suffer any burns or any fire related injury. They did however find Baron's back laced with red whip marks which suggested that he was abused. His parents were soon found and arrested; they faced crimes of child abandonment and abuse then were charged 5 years without trail. After making his recovery, Baron was placed for adoption where he was taken in by a kind couple who always wanted a child. They took Baron and raised him as their own, allowing him to spend the later part of his years in ease. However the long term experiences from his past family would have a permanent affect on Baron's mind and personality as he became impulsive and moody as well as short tempered. Regardless he managed to graduate from high with a diploma and moved out at age 19, but not before being an assigned a psychiatrist who would be working with him for the next few years. Training Once he found a place to live, Baron began his training to become a professional wrestler however money was always an issue. In order to survive and pay for his trainers, he took on many odd jobs which included cleaning bathrooms, mowing lawns, raking leafs, fixing fences among other things. These jobs would serve a double purpose as it helped Baron raise the money he needed as well as improve his strength. In order to get the most out of his training while saving himself some money, Baron would do weekly training routines while switching from trainer to trainer. Being a quick study and a fast learner gave Baron a distinctive advantage as he is able to learn the craft on the go. He would start partaking in backyard style house shows signing a free waiver in which he agreed that they would not be held liable for any injuries he would receive during the matches. These backyard match ups allowed Baron to put what he learned to the test as he took on many different opponents in the ring. He would start winning match after match and as a result became the talk of back yard wrestling. It was during one house show where the sponsored owner of TEW Eric Timber watched Baron's match against a fellow competitor and destroyed him in the ring. Impressed with Baron's aggressive style, he offered Baron a contract which he signed. That day Baron's dream of finally becoming a professional athlete would be realized. Tough Enough Wresling (November 2011 - July 2012) Baron Tomson made his debut in the early November under the ring name Pyro. He was portrayed as a heelish sadistic pyromaniac. His first official match was against a local jobber named Max Dillon and he defeated him in a long two minute beat down. After the match, Baron would light a match underneath Max's tights and send him running while he was on fire. This simple gesture made him a controversial athlete but after a few more matches the crowd really started to love his brutal style and this gave the writers an idea. For the next few weeks, Pyro would take on an open challenge inferno match against any athlete who dared to face him. He would defeat each and every person that answer his challenge and thus started an undefeated streak. His growing popularity made him the cover of TEW's PPV Too Hot to Handle, there he would take on former Interactive champion "Ironman" Jett Jackson in a last man standing match. After a back and forth fight, Baron would defeat Jett using his new finisher called the Burning Spear (later called Blazing Perfection) which kept him down for the ten count. Baron Tomson became one of the fastest rising stars in TEW and while his extreme methods made the board of directors uncertain of pushing him towards a possible title match; his large fan base caused them to consider it. Feud with the "Iceman" and title reign. Soon after Baron would take on his next challenge in the form of the current Interactive champion Justin Aaron also known as the "Iceman". They first meet just one week after Too Hot to Handle as Baron would score an upset victory via rollup thereby earning him a number one contender shot for his belt. The two young men would trade wins against other athletes until they finally meet head to head at TEW's Blessed Chaos PPV in Baron's hometown. Having the fans on his side, Baron went tooth and nail against his rival, they both hit move after move on each other, counter after counter until Baron was able to nail the Burning Spear which granted him his first ever singles title. Aaron was not done with him yet as he invoked his rematch clause the very next week on TEW's show. Aaron would defeat Baron and reclaim his title. The next few weeks, Baron and Aaron would trade off the title with one person winning it the first week and the opponent winning it back the following week and vice versa. It's revealed that this exchange was TEW's way of lowering the prestige of the belt in order to promote their next title which would replace the old one. However Baron after winning the belt the 6th time against Aaron decided he was done "playing" around and when Aaron and Baron would meet for the very next match up, Baron was told off camera that he is to "put on a good show" but in the end he must lose the match and the belt. Baron would be promised a fair shot at the new belt once it's introduced to the company but Baron ended up shocking everyone when he went out and in what is considered to be the best match between the two men, defeated his rival and retained his title. The two men would share a rare handshake as a sign of respect. While this action didn't sit well with the Chairman or the Board of Directors, they soon found out that the new belt was discarded due to poor advertisement, as a result they decided to let Baron off the hook at least once. Baron would go on to defend his belt 3 more times before he decided to vacate it after making a public speech that he is tired of the severe lack of competition. He then plays to the crowd and asks if he deserves to be pushed into the main event picture which would soon be responded with loud cheers. Baron then made an even more gutsy move when he demanded that the GM give him a shot against the Heavyweight champion. This single act would cause the Board of Directors to meet up to talk about Baron's "actions against the federation" and how to best deal with his "attitude". To everyone's shock and dismay, the chairman Eric Timber would grant Baron his chance against his son, the Heavyweight champion Brian Timber. Heavyweight Champion and departure. Though the members of the Board of Directors were skeptical about the chairman's decision, Eric assured them that his son would not only defeat Baron, but humiliate him enough that he won’t ever step out of line again. That following week, the Heavyweight champion gloated behind his personal bodyguards, calling Baron out. Baron would respond by charging straight into the ring and easily dispatching the guards, Brian would escape Baron's wrath but he would give him a taste of things to come when he nailed the Burning Spear on one of his guards and then set him on fire right in front of him. While this action caused the Board of Directors to plead to the Chairman about doing something, the Chairman never the less sat confidently behind his chair and told them that his son will be sure to teach Baron some manners. On the night of their match, Brian had the deck stacked heavily against Baron including having a group of athletes to surround the ring and act as his personal "lumberjacks" as well as having a crooked reff and Brian being allowed to use weapons while Baron can't. Despite that however Baron didn't back down and while he was being beaten around considerably, he kept fighting. The turning point of the match would be when the lumberjacks who were so moved by Baron's determination that when he was sent outside, instead of attacking him they helped him back into the ring and would leave shortly after. This would cause the champion to have his full attention on the retreating lumberjacks, allowing Baron to knock down the crooked reff with a powerful kick to the face. Baron would get his second wind and capitalize on Brian's distraction and nail his Burning Spear on him. He would then drag the ref who is still out cold from his kick and with his "help" counted the 3 and gave him the win and the title. While the Chairman did show anger for the lumberjacks assisting Baron, he didn't want to fire them because it would mean the end of his company. Instead he would set things straight by giving his son a rematch against Baron again using another crooked ref. This time Baron is not to attack the ref but never the less he would retain his belt when his old rival Justin Aaron arrived dressed in the ref's clothes and attacked the crooked ref, allowing Baron to nail his Burning Spear on Brian and score the win. Justin would later be released from contract after this action (his contract would never be renewed) and Baron would defend his belt against Brian and a third contender for his belt in a triple threat match. Baron would prove to be successful once again and the following week, Baron would open up the show with a speech which would cause Brian Timber to arrive. He would challenge Baron one on one right now for the belt and Baron would answer after smacking him in the head with the title. He said to Brian that this is his "last shot" at the belt and would easily defeat Brian shortly after. Embarrass by the fact that he can't seem to beat Baron; Brian would plea to his father. Already angered with Baron running rough shot in his company and the Board of Directors calling him "soft", Eric would have Baron defend his belt on the next show. Despite winning though, the chairman would strip Baron of his title after showing heavily tampered footage of Baron using "underhanded" tactics which he was told not to do many times before. Baron would not be granted his rematch and instead the chairman had the GM hold a mini tournament that featured Baron and Brian as well as two other competitors to determine who would face who for the title at Divine Intervention. Baron would score the win but was soon attacked after the match by Brian who would use his finisher to leave a nasty cut on Baron's head. The chairman had the doctor inform Baron that with his injury he would not be cleared to compete in the tournament. Baron's spot would instead be replaced by Jett Jackson. At Divine Intervention, Jett Jackson was visited by the chairman who offered him a bonus to his pay if he threw the match away which he agreed to on the condition that he would be the next person to face the champ. Eric accepted and during the main event match the title was held up above the ring in a standard latter match. When Brian took Jett out for a moment was about to set up the ladder, Baron Tomson would make a surprise appearance having fully recovered from his "injury" and running straight towards Brian. Fresh and pissed off; Baron destroyed Brian to the crowd's enjoyment and then took both Brian and Jett out with an amazing double Burning Spear. He then climbs the ladder and retrieves the belt and inadvertently becomes a two time champion. While the ending was met by lots of controversy, TEW was forced to acknowledge Baron's second title reign much to Eric's fury and anger. He would have Baron defend his title against Brian the very next week and had Baron "lose" his belt when Brian had him locked in a arm bar and the ref ending the match giving Brian the win even though the replay shows that Baron never tapped and everyone kept pointing it out. Regardless the following week, Brian would gloat about his "win" over Baron which caused Baron to attack him from behind. He said that he convinced the GM to grant him his rematch which he could invoke at any time. Baron would put Brian in a similar arm lock and almost ripped the arm out of socket which forced Brian to tap out, giving Baron his third title reign. Brian would be sidelined with an injury and Eric would use that as an excuse to once again strip Baron of the title which caused Baron to respond in kindness by leveling him with a massive kick to the jaw. This action would cause Baron to become suspended. While he was serving his suspension, Brian would return from injury and was given another shot at the vacant title against Jett Jackson. Baron would appear from the crowd and attacked both men making it a triple threat match, Baron would win the title the fourth time after pinning both men in the ring. He would leave the arena and hold the belt until his suspension was up. Afterwards the Chairman Eric and the Board of Directors finally had enough of Baron's actions and he would be stripped off the title for the final time and released him from his contract. This would ultimately prove to be a big mistake as several fans of TEW would leave shortly after Baron's release. Never the less, Baron was glad to leave and would make one last appearance on TEW thanking the fans and telling them to "Stay Blazing." Hiatus from wrestling. Baron would take a plane ride back to his home city of Trenton New Jersey, with the money that he earned from his time in TEW, Baron would live in a small house but poor investments caused him to move to an apartment complex just a few miles downtown. He would go under hiatus for awhile, hanging out with his best friend Joey and helping him pay for his younger sister's operation on her eyes. He would receive a call from All Star Wrestling Federation who asked if he would be interested in joining them. While he was unsure he decided to head over to the company's main building and after some discussions, Baron was offered a new contract which he accepted. Making him the newest member of the growing elite group of young stars. All Star Wrestling Federation Baron Tomson would make his debut under his real name. While he retains his pyromaniac gimmick from TEW, he would make some slight alterations. Among them replacing his middle name with Blaze and changing his attire, instead of wearing a simple T-shirt and slacks he now wears a long sleeve black trench coat with the word "Blaze" written in the back and no shirt with red pants. He first appears backstage attacking a fellow new diva while she was doing an introduction promo, the crowd watches as he beats her senseless and enters in front of the camera. After making his speech, Baron would introduce a new method of burning his opponents by first dousing the diva who as still out cold with whiskey and then using the lit end of his cigarette to light her on fire. He would make his in ring debut on ASWF's first PPV Dangerous Intentions in an inferno match against Juan Ramirez. He would introduce his new finisher called the Burning Ax kick as well as his renamed Blazing Perfection move. He defeated Juan after drop toeing him face first right into the flames, this victory would make headlines on ASWF's website where everyone was calling it the Upset of the Year. The following week he took on the German man Stefan Raab in a tough back and forth match, however there was some controversy during the match when Stefan had Baron pinned after nailing a big time Samoan drop. Even though Baron kicked out before the count of three, the ref still counted the pin and gave Stefan the win. Not willing to be denied, Baron would attack Stefan after his match and had him cuffed behind a turnbuckle, dousing him in whiskey and holding his lit lighter just mere inches away from Stefan's face. While he didn't burn Stefan, he did however bash him on the head with the blunt end of his mic, this attack was said to have caused Stefan to lose his memory while the officials helped him out. Baron was scheduled to face Mark Hunter on the next show, but ASWF would be bought over by Corey Casey of IWF and Baron Tomson would receive a new and improved contract which he signed, making him apart of the roster during the merging. Insurgency Wresling Federation. Baron debuted in IWF as the enforcer of Isabella Lya Sanchez; he is seen backstage attacking fellow IWF athlete Duke Dice and was announced by Isabella to be his replacement for IWF's 4th Battle for the Briefcase tournament. After Isabella fired Duke, she left Baron to escort him out of the building. Before doing so however, Baron made a "bet" with Duke saying that if the workers take too long to put out the flames he would take all his money. He douses him in whiskey and sets him on fire while he simply sits back and does nothing. Once the crew moves in to put out the fire, Baron grabs Duke and throws him outside but not before taking whatever money he had in his wallet first. Baron would then make his in ring debut against fellow IWF athlete Rosa Knight whom he defeated with ease to advance to the next round of the tournament. The very next round he is pitted against Ryan Apollos who surprized him with several submissions. Baron who has very little experince in fighting technical athletes was overwlemed by Ryan's ruthless attacks. While he was able to fight off many of holds, Baron would finally tap out thereby removing him from the tournament. The next show Baron would defeat Pulsar Prime in a squash match before picking a fight with a random fan in front seat who is revealed to be Baron's next opponet at Fallout. The Empire At Fallout Baron Tomson took on the latest recruit from UCEW Griffin Hawkins in a back and forth matchup, Baron would lose the match by countout before attacking Griffin afterwards and knocked him out with the Blazing Perfection. Later during the show, Baron was present along with Alexander Remiminton, Jack Savage, Isabella Sanchez, Phillip Josepth and Corey Casey during Alexander's match against Raven. After the match, Baron was left by the group to set Raven ablaze, the group would later call themselves the Empire. The following week after Fallout, Baron confronted Empire member Philip regarding his match against fellow friend John Trolly. This "confrontation" would soon be revealed to be a facade as Baron attacked Philip's opponet with a fire ball to the face allowing him to score the win. Later Baron teamed up with former Heavyweight champion Robbie Hart against Griffin and new champion Stygain, however Baron would abandon his teammate allowing Stygain and his team to get the win. Afterwards the rest of the Empire would surround Robbie after Corey revealed that he intended to make Robbie his "golden boy" of the group but when he failed to retain the belt at Fallout, Corey felt betrayed and feed him to Baron who would drive Robbie into a flamming table with the Blazing Perfection. Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Wrestlers Born In 1990